The Falkanese Expanse
The Falkanese Expanse The falkanese expanse is a massive world super power of a country that has a large history and also is a very rugged massive expanse but isn't very ethnically diverse ever since the falkanese empire released certain countries. The country also scores very high on quality of life index and was one of the main founders of the worlds association for prolonged peace and was also one of the main economic nations with the biggest working population. The Falkanese expanse is also the biggest country of the entire continent with a monarch as its head of state. The country is also embroiled in conflicts from around the world and also discovered many continents including tismine and acrodig. The country also has worked for increased harmony with other nations The country was also a product of the falkien tsardom during the frong horn age 500,000 BG - 1900 BG in which there were very small kingdoms, principalities an empires the most prominent at the time was the super vixonian age but it would slowly be toppled by the falken tsardom founding the Famous land marks there are some very famous land marks that were constructed during the falken golden age these land marks are the most popular * The grophengrisk building * Morsehen coldenresch * The drog kalaffia * The falken emperors own house * Humanitarian flodgrtothy * The falkenland embassy * Darqouto frotesche tisminain discovery land mark Brief History (note very brief history) First Phase of history The Falkanese expanse was a confederate empire made up of a group of different states. It was founded in 1900 BG but the states founding it go as far back as 500,000 BG but the modern state as said before was founded in 1900 BG when it was founded the president of the country instantly declared war on the bandit lands and rallied its armies to destroy the bandit occupied land, which it did, with great success annexing more territory and eventually grew to half of the Falkenland continent. This also created the infamous harrack division which would be used to wage war against the trubak tribes which would change falkanese policy this also strengthened the countries relation withe the froken tribe diplomatic relations began formally in 143 BG. while this was happening an empire had risen in the east, Verxioniagian, Modern day (Vixonia) this threatened the Falkanese expanse who was building up its militia in order to defend itself against the growing threat. Tensions were high as the vixonians were conquering more and more land and were about to conquer The neutral country Fergen land when the Falkanese expanse intervened and king groshdad stated "If Verxioniagian invades Fergen land we will declare war upon the Verxioniagian empire of evil." Of course neutrality was violated and Verxioniagian invaded the fergen lands leaving only The falkanese expanse puppets and Verxioniagian and instantaneously war began with the falkanese victory after 50 gruelling years and in 400 AG the entire continent was under falkanese rule but much later about 100 years The falkanese expanse released the other countries by ethnic group, but the falkanese expanse still remained the largest country due to diplomatic reasons and many treaties like the treaty of falkenhein (which granted independence to countries west of falkenhein), the treaty of wolburg (. giving the capital of the falkanese expanse Wolburg autonomy), the treaty of vixonia( handing weapons and technology to vixonia and leaving vixonia as a protecterate until 1300) The Second phase of history' The next phase of history is referred to as the prosperous age for the falkanese expanse where after a few centuries and many wars the flag was changed during The falkenry wars and had quite a few controversies due to an ethnic group taking offence because of the red blue and black falcon mixed together was claimed to be a mis- representation of their belief which to the government was absolutely insane so little change happened toward the flag. ( the double headed falcon became a 1 headed falcon). In 1331 the falkanese expanse and its allies declared war on the newly formed Verxioniagian super states over a small piece of land in the east. The falkenry wars The falkanese expanse mobilised its armies to fight on all fronts of the war (The russian front the D.R.Z front The Verxioniagian front, the arsenal front etc ) and contributed massively sending in 8.4 billion troops to all fronts most notably on the D.R.Z front where they pusehd the Verxioniagianian,Allied and arsenal forces into Verxioniagian ending the war they also supported russia and helped repulse the allied invasion of russia, Overall the war boosted the economy. In depth analysis of the war The Island front The falkanese expanse had dispatched its army to the islands of modern day krut to end an insurgancy led by arsenal leader Brood krokoskov and the war on the island was the first front of the war and the small hussak platoon took on the massive arsenal horde but due to the elite training and weaponry of the hussaks they began to retake the island and restore the government after 2 weeks suffering only 2 casualties this would be considered one of the best victories won by the falkanese this highly boosted the morale of the falkanese causing mass volunteering from all over the nation. The Russian front about 2 weeks after the start of the war the full hussak army was sent to help the failing ally of russia in their efforts to defend them selves from the enemy the hussaks had helped push back the enemy but suffered a horrible defeat at drugest brek but eventually pushed back the Steven force (which out nmbered the hussak falkens) and seized the steven capital effectively pushing the arsenal power out of the war but this met with heavy casualties about 190,000 deaths were suffered by the falkanese notable battles on this front were the battles of verekgrog the battle of shenggru, uratang, vona visa and the best victory in the war The battle of trakcoi.Where about 120 Hussaks took on an impending Steve force of 100,000 attacked the hussak encampment The D.R.Z front the most notable front mostly noted for the holding out from the Verxioniagian sieges most notably at the siege of brockathurbs and pushing the Verxioniagian and great allied forces back into their capitals along with help from the russian front the front had held the most casualties about 2 billion deaths from the falkanese and D.R.Z forces but eventually because of this war the falkanese and allies had won the war. There were other not as notable fronts that the falkanese had fought on but not majorly after the war a new continent had been discovered, tismine, colonisation begun immediately regardless of tribes (there was only one massive tribe in the area colonised.) and this sparked several wars which the falkanese eventually won "civilising" the native people and giving land to other powers. Thus included somting wong wit me also at this time the united diamonds had annexed albertia and the falkanese expanse declared war on the united diamonds promising to liberate albertia in the following years of 1412 to 1465 wars were waged and the falkanese were victorious and ceded the land to someting wong wit me. and that's the brief history. form past to present day (1465) Etymology The name of the falkanese expanse was named after the tribes of the falkens and the exspansic tribes. pretty straight forward but the country has also been called falkonia, falken commonwealth and newvic vovoland. Monarchy The falkanese were and still are today ruled by emperors. the ranks of emperor gives the emperor certain rights and also gives the emperor many ways to abolish any laws that may harm the country. the first offical emperor was emperor falkengrach followed by many others such as * Emperor Falkengoung the first * Emperor Frizter the supreme * King Emperor hood * Emperor huten hork * Supreme commander cozak frotshenshien * Emperor Falcon * Emperor Falcon the 2nd * Emperor Falco Falcon * Emperor Of Falkenland and falkania falcon * Emperor Falken frischencrud * Supreme emperor Falcon of Treckshon and the Falkanese exanse Geography The falkanese expanse has a very rugged mountainous landscape from the east and is also surrounded by the Robin River which is the longest river in the world. While the falkanese expanse has the longest river the falkanese expanse also has the coldest temperature at -123 degrees . The temperature was felt in the freskersure in 1288 /hoodenhorth the 45. and on that day no planes were able to fly that day due to the extreme cold temperatures. Highest point The falkanese expanse is home to the highest mountain on the Continent. This mountain was created by the great emperor fritzer in 12,000 BG when he was testing his new explosive technology. One thing led to another and the entire mountain was erected. The mountain was climbed by two vixonian explorers who reached the top of the mountain in 1100 these two explorers were vermoutny and drougolby. The mountain was put under military protection by the falken government. Lowest point Froshen grop the froshen grop range was created during the great fronghorn age when the falken tsardom bombarded the area relentlessly to break the vixonian force there whoch it did in due time but the area today is very unstable and shared between the jamiean kingdom and tsarland The country also experiences a sweeping cold which retreats from the mountains into the falken capital The Falken Language The falken language was said to have developed around 24 after goatrad when 4 settlers gathered and one falken settler said said "Hey what if we speak the same language that would be cool" "Groon grooont" said the tisminian trader "Beeb beep B O O P" said the vixonian trader "no life I has" said the rusian trader "This is getting no where" said the falken trader who proceeded to shoot the other traders and go mad... developing the falkeb language. The language consists of yells grunts shrieks mumbles and afrikaans words for example : DRY DOOPIE VAN DROOPHED IS ME (translation: I am the lord of droophed) and so on . Final summary The falkanese expanse is a massive country which has a diverse history and is a very intresting place it is the best a nearly everything and has some of the greatest history and culture while it is also the capital of the worlds trade and where the imperial cabinet meets. overall 10/10.